Face au danger ,ne m'oublie pas THE BIG FOUR
by emma.frost.94009841
Summary: Percy,Annabeth,Nico,Thalia...Des héros connu pour leur exploits et aussi pour leur mort .Alors qu'une certaine tension plane sur l'Olympe et la colonie des sang-mêlée ,trois demi-dieux arrivent et se trouve des points commun avec un fils de Borée Jack Frost .Leur nom? Merida,Raiponce et Harold . Le sort de tout un monde est entre leurs mains...Et ils l'apprendront a contre coeur
1. Prologue

Resumer du tome cinq de Percy Jackson:

Alors qu'il passe du bon temps avec Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy part avec Charles Beckendorf, un des fils d'Héphaïstos, pour détruire l'Andromède, bateau imposant et Quartier Général de Luke. Alors que les explosifs sont disposés et prêts à fonctionner, Percy et Charles se font encercler sur un des ponts du bateau; Charles ordonne alors à Percy de fuir et de faire sauter le bateau. Charles Beckendorf ne survivra pas. Percy ressent le souffle de l'explosion et alors qu'il est mal en point, atterrit au palais de son père, Poséidon ; il découvre alors la cause qui retient son père: une guerre entre divinités marines. Après de brèves retrouvailles avec son demi-frère Tyson, Percy est amené à retourner sur terre, à la Colonie des Sangs-Mêlés. Quelques instants après son retour, Percy apprend la menace qui plane sur la Colonie, et veut alors percer le secret de Luke qui amènerait à la fin de Cronos. Allié de Nico, il se rend chez la mère de Luke, May Castellan, et comprend alors que pour triompher de Kronos, il doit se faire accorder la bénédiction de sa mère et plonger dans le Styx aux enfers. Après s'être rendu aux enfers, Percy est retenu prisonnier du cruel Hadès (à cause de la trahison de Nico), qui souhaite que son fils Nico devienne le héros de la prophétie, ce qui lui assurerait par là même le regain de sa gloire et son honneur et rencontre Perséphone (la femme d'Hadès) et Déméter (la mère de Perséphone). Cependant Nico délivre Percy de sa geôle, ils se rendent ensuite dans le Styx. En conversant avec Achille, Percy finit par se baigner, acquérant alors une invulnérabilité et une force incroyable. Percy retourne alors à la surface, laissant à Nico le soin de réfléchir sur sa trahison contre la colonie. Cependant, Nico promet qu'il tentera tout pour se racheter et, les paroles de Percy en tête, il essaye de convaincre son père de prêter main forte aux Olympiens.

Avec l'aide de ses amis Annabeth, Grover et le reste de la Colonie, Percy finit par repousser les forces hostiles. Mais un problème se pose : Morphée a plongé les habitants de New York dans un sommeil profond. Une nouvelle invasion d'ennemis force les sangs mêlés à se réfugier dans un hôtel, Rachel fait alors son entrée et confie à Percy ses visions, "Tu n'est pas le héros" lui dit-elle. Percy, alors dérouté, ne cesse de s'acharner à combattre les forces de Kronos. Après cet épisode malencontreux, surviennent alors Clarisse et ses frères qui s'étaient exclus jusque là de la bataille. Pourtant lorsque Clarisse est à terre, une autre Clarisse se dresse devant Percy, qui se trouve devant deux Clarisse. Percy parvient à comprendre enfin que Siléna Beauregard a usurpé l'identité du chef des Arès pour les mener au combat. Celle-ci, gravement blessée, est sur le point de mourir, et avoue alors être l'espion de la Colonie, avoir agi sous la contrainte de Luke (qu'elle croyait encore vivant)-celui-ci lui ayant promis que tous se passerait bien et que personne n'allait mourir-, et demande la présence de Clarisse avant de mourir. Clarisse, emplie de haine devant la mort de son amie, jure de se venger, avec les enfants d'Arès, et elle repousse le drâkon que seul un descendant d'Arès pouvait arrêter. Percy comprend que pour triompher du terrible Titan, tout le monde doit s'allier y compris les dieux. Il se rend alors sur l'Olympe avec ses amis. Il rencontre alors Hestia (qui le soutient depuis le commencement), et lui confie ses doutes : celle-ci le rassure et l'informe de la situation de la bataille. Il lui donne alors la boîte de Pandore, remise précédemment par un allié de Cronos, car c'est au foyer qu'Elpis, l'esprit de L'Espérance, qui a refusé de quitté l'humanité, survit le mieux. Après le départ de la déesse et de ses amis, exceptés Grover et Annabeth, il grimpe sur le trône de son père, tentant d'attirer son attention. Après une conversation tendue, Percy réussit à convaincre Poséidon d'abandonner son palais et d'attaquer Typhon.

Les dieux finissent par s'allier (même Hadès qui se refusait au combat) et triomphent du terrible Typhon, Annabeth déjoue les plans de Kronos en rappelant Luke, alors prisonnier du Titan, à la raison. Luke finit par retourner son arme contre lui, mettant fin à ses jours par la même occasion. Les dieux se rendent alors sur l'Olympe pour célébrer la mort de Luke, le véritable héros de la guerre selon Rachel. On apprend alors que Hermès, le père de Luke, avait lutté contre le tragique destin de son fils et s'était opposé à la folle décision de la mère de celui-ci de devenir Oracle, ce qui conduisit à sa perte et à celle de son fils. Pour les remercier de les avoir sauvés de la destruction de l'Olympe, les dieux offrent des dons aux héros. Ils proposent à Tyson de devenir le général de l'Armée cyclope. Grover obtient un siège au Conseil des Sabots Fendus et devient un nouveau Seigneur de la Nature. Annabeth aura la responsabilité de reconstruire l'Olympe. Zeus propose alors à Percy de devenir immortel et de servir son père pour l'éternité. Après hésitation Percy décide de s'y opposer (en partie pour Annabeth) et fait promettre aux dieux de reconnaître leurs enfants pour leurs 13 ans. Il leur fait aussi promettre d'accueillir à la Colonie tous les enfants des dieux y compris ceux d'Hadès et des dieux mineurs tel que Némésis. Nico peut donc enfin résider à la colonie ainsi qu'Ethan Nakamura qui s'était opposé à Percy dans sa lutte, mais s'était rallié à sa cause plus tard dans l'histoire. Hadès retrouve son honneur et sa réputation grâce à ses exploits à la fin de la bataille. Il lève alors la malédiction qui condamnait l'Oracle permettant ainsi à Rachel de devenir le nouvel oracle d'Apollon. L'épisode se termine avec Percy et Annabeth en couple.

Prologue : Percy Jackson?Un heros connu de tout les demi-dieu pour son courage et ses ? L'exemple de tout enfant d'Athena .Nico Di Angelo? Un enfant d'Arès sournois,rusé mais qui a sauvé à plusieur reprise l'honneur de son père .Thalia Grace ?Une chaceresse d'Arthemis et une fille de Zeux connue pour sa loyauté ,son courage ,...

Tous était des héros jusqu'a un accident .Percy aurait craqué et d'une façon inconnue eut son immortalité .Par cet acte ,une guerre sans merci fut déclaré et quasi tout les demi-dieu de cette generation dite :"Maudite"furent tuer ...

Annabeth par la main de sa mère .

Nico fut dévorè par les âmes des enfers

Thalia tomba au combat ,se séparant de son immortalité et de sa vie par la même occasion .

Percy survecu mais s'enferma dans une tour du chateau de Poseidon .Le demi-dieu devint fou et promis que n'importe quel hero qui le merite aura son immortalité .

Mais de cette promesse naquit une malédiction ,une prophétie encore jamais dite mais qui effrait .Aussi bien les demi-dieux que les dieux ...


	2. Petit vol forcé

_Lycée de Bradbury 31octobre : 09h31_

Une tache orange traversa la foule de lycéen devant l'établissement .Cette fête d'Halloween était elle si importante?Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle ,elle ne viendrait même pas se ,le rousse le vit et joua de plus belle des coudes pour rejoindre le jeune homme à quelques mètres d'elle .

-"Mérida! .Cria l'inconnu.  
-Hangus! Cette fête est si importante ? Les gens ici on déjà l'air stupide mais la...  
-Méri...  
-Oui!Oui!Je me tais !"

Mérida poussa ses cheveux rebelle en arrière et soupira .La jeune fille grogna tandis que son meilleur ami passa son bras autours de ses épaule tout en riant ,se que la rousse ne tarda pas à faire .Mérida apperçut un peu plus loin une bagarre et leva les yeux aux ciel,déjà?Habituellement ,elle aurait foncé tête baissé ...Hyper activité mais la...Tout semblait différent ...Aujourd'hui était un jour ,lui ne voyait pas les choses du même oeuil ,le jeune homme traversa la foule et la fille Dunbroch resta plantée la à regarder son meilleure ami,mince ,les yeux et les cheveux noir .Sans même s'en rendre compte la belle se mordit la lèvre inférieur avec un petit sourire .Cette soirée au fond serait des plus...In_téressante.Mérida courut pour rattraper Hangus ._

___

Raiponce était en retard ...ENCORE .La blonde c'était arrêtée pour contempler le ciel et se laisser rêvasser ...Encore .La concentration n'avait jamais était son fort ,trouble de l'attention .La blonde eut un petit sourire et laissa ses cheveux derrière elle .Des pas se firent entendre ,rapide ,surement quelqu'un que courait c'était normal bruit de claxon et un frainage sec ,ca,ca l'était moins...

-"Raiponse Pevensie ! A-TTA-CHE TES CHE-VEUX!"

Raiponce fit une grimace c'était sa mère ,une belle brune fille de la reine de Solaria .En attendant le règne qu'il l'attendait ,Elise Pevensie était partie ici,à Bradbury .Son père était devenu maire et sa mère titulaire d'une classe de maternelle ...Juste à côtés du lycée de la jolie blonde .Hasard?Non,la jeune fille ne le croyait pas .

-"Enfin Raiponce...Tu sais que..."Commenca sa mère

Le reste de son discourt ne fut qu'un long BLABLABLA ,la petite était trop occupée à fixer un oiseau qui ressemblait à un monstre étrange ...

-"Raiponce ! Chérie ,tu sais que je t'aime mais bon sang attache tes cheveux ,tu sais pourquoi...  
-Oui,oui maman ."

La jeune fille attrapa la boule de cheveux que lui tendait sa mère et se tut .Sa mère quant à elle embrassa sa fille ,la boule au ventre comme chaque matin et si c'était aujourd'hui que...

La blonde tressa ses vingt mètres de cheveux en une tresse qui frolait à peine le tourna au coin de la rue ,tout sourire en voyant Pascal ,son ami d'enfance .

-"Raiponce ! Tu ne commençait pas à 8h?" L'interogea le jeune homme

Notre héroïne l'examina comme à chaque fois ,les cheveux vert en bataille ...Un coiffé ,décoiffé disait il .Une chemise un peu trop grande et un jeans beaucoup trop stretch .Encore une idée tordue de sa copine ,Gothel ...

"-Mmm?Non,non. huit heure c'est le lundi ...On est mardi,non?" Murmura la belle en sortant de ses pensées  
-Presque ,on est vendredi .Répondit Pascal tout sourire  
-Oups ...J'ai pas mon cour français...  
-'Ponce ...On est inscrit pour la déco de la grande salle ,pas de cours aujourd'hui pour nous ...  
-Nous...Toi .Moi et Gothel ..."

La blonde haussa les épaules ,elle n'était pas jalouse,loin de là mais Pascal l'oubliait de plus en plus et Gothel la détestait ses salutation était souvent un : PASCAL! On s'en va ! Comme si la fille taille mannequin était née pour lui gâcher la vie...

Pascal allait répondre ,Raiponce ce concentra et était tout ouïe .Ce qui était plus qu'étonnant mais il ne dit rien .Une bagarre éclata juste à côtés d'eux ...Pas une bagarre passage à tabac .

_

-"HAROLD! LEVE TOI!"

La voix grave de son père retentit dans la cage d'escalier .Harold râla se retourna dans son lit et soupira .Il n'y échapperai pas .Pas aujourd'hui, ni jamais .Le brun se lev,a posa son pied de chair et son pied de fer au solet,avec un ultime effort,se força à se regardé dans le miroir .Tout ce que donnait son reflet fut une tache .Une truc pâle voir blanc ,un humain que avait plutôt l'air malade et au bort des portes de la mort .Pas musclé,pas grand ,pas beau,pas courageux ...Couillon,sans amis,sans ses deux jambes .Sans réfléchir le brun donna un coup dans le miroir face -ci s'écrasa et se brisa .Il voulait changer,oublier tout ca .Ne plus être que le vulgaire abrutit inquapable de lire ...Le jeune homme attrapa un t-shirt vert et un jeans marron pour descendre sans aucun sourire ,filant tout droit vers la sortie sans se retourner .Peut etre auraiit il dut .

boite pas .Ne cours pas .Ne montre pas que tu as peur .Ne soit pas vulnérable .

Le fils Haddock,plongeait dans ses pensée dépassa une femme plutôt agée ,brune ,avec sa fille .Cette fille était dans sa classe...Oui,c'était Raiponce .Une des rare à ne pas réagir au moquerie des autres ...Enfin ,elle ne réagissait jamais vraiment .Le brun tourna et se retrouva devant l'école .Un grand bâtiment plutôt imposant et même effrayant . .Bondé .Beurk.C'est tout ce qui venait à l'esprit d'Harold qui pressa le pas vers l'entrée du batiment .Pas assez vite ,un ados ,Alex s'arrêta devant lui ,suivit de sa cour :une dizaine de fille qui se battait pour avoir son attention et une vingtaine de garçon ,plus stupide les uns que les autres...Plus fort les uns que les autres .Le jeune homme chercha désespérément après une sortie .Trop tard ,encore .Alex se rapprocha jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de centimètre entre eux .

-"Je sais que tu rêves de partir en courant .On voit que tu as peur .On voit que tu es vulnérable ..."Souffla Alex

Il avait raison mais quitte à se faire frapper ,autant répondre .

-" Peur ...Possible .Vulnérable ?Ouais mais je crois que c'est surtout à cause de ton haleine .Tu veux pas une pastille à la menthe ?"

Harold sourit pour la première fois depuis trois ans .Alex aussi et dit d'une voix froide et dure

-"C'est ce que je voulais entendre ..."

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas ,les autres non plus mais en voyant l'objet que cachait Axel ,le fils Haddock pâlit .Dans sa main le blond tenait de quoi démonter une prothèse ...Celle d'Harold .

-"Tenez le! Cria le blond  
-Non! NON! "Hurla l'harcelé

Les larbins d'Axel s'éxécutèrent .Pascal ,Mérida,Raiponce,Hangus arrivèrent un peu...Déstabilisé .

-"Axel..."Commenca Pascal.

En un geste rapide le blond frappa violemment l'homme au cheveux vert qui tomba sur le meilleur ami de Mérida .Les deux filles se présipitèrent sur leurs amis .Axel s'accroupit et attrapa un de ses outils .

-"Non!NOOOOON!" Le brun hurla une dernière fois

Tout à coup ,tout autour de l'école ,se mit à voler ,enfin tout ce qui était en mé jeune homme se leva regarda Mérida et Raiponce ,toute deux étonnée et couru à l'intérieur dans un cliquetit sinistre .

_

Tout trois le savaient ...Aujourd'hui était un jour important .


	3. Rencontre avec un futur ennemi

Point de vue d'Harold:

Harold courut, traversa les couloirs pour enfin finir dans la grande salle .Que s'était-il passé ?Ce n'était tout de même pas lui qui avait... Si? Le brun se laissa glisser le long du mur et reprit son souffle .Pourquoi? Pourquoi lui ?Comme ci Axel ne le détestait pas déjà assez... Le jeune homme regarda le mur en face de lui les gradins étaient dépliés, ce n'était pas normal... C'est vrai , habituellement, ils ne sont ouverts que lors des matchs... L'adolescent fronça les sourcils, une silhouette noire, sans vraiment de forme, était assise face à lui .

-"Harold... Ne comprends-tu pas? Tout change... Tout.

-Qui êtes-vous ?

-Tss-tss .Qui je suis n'a aucune importance... On se reverra... Quand tu sauras la vérité .

-La vérité ? Sur quoi?"

Pour toute réponse la silhouette ria, un rire diabolique, celui qui glace le sang.

-"Allez-vous-en! Hurla Harold

-Pourquoi? Tout ça n'est qu'un jeu ..."

La "chose " n'est pas le temps de finir sa phrase .Les gradins se refermèrent brutalement et la chose disparut .

Aucun doute, aujourd'hui était un jour spécial .

Aucun doute ,c'était lui qui causait tous ces "accidents" .

Si seulement il avait laissé la silhouette terminer sa phrase... Il aurait tout compris .

Point de vue de notre jolie blonde :

Raiponce regarda la rousse face à elle .C'était... Euh... Ça n'avait aucune importance! Pascal était à terre et sa joue virait au violet... La blonde tira son meilleur ami pour que celui-ci arrête d'écraser l'autre garçon .Ils étaient tous les deux sonnés et c'était sans aucun doute mieux comme ça...

-"Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ton lézard, il sait pas tomber ailleurs !?"Hurla Mérida

Tout le monde aurait pu imaginer les cheveux de la rousse se changer en flammes... Tout le monde , s'il n'était pas encore dans les airs ...

-"C'est étrange... Murmura Raiponce, encore et toujours dans ses pensées .

-Hé !Tu m'écoutes? Laaaa blooooonde !

-Raiponce .je m'appelle Raiponce par la blonde."

La jeune fille vit un air surpris sur le visage de la rousse, un sourire puis une moue boudeuse tandis qu'elle croisa les bras et qu'elle marmonnait :

-"Mérida "

Sans prévenir, sans rien dire, sans rien .La fille Pevensie se leva d'un bond attrapa la fameuse fille aux cheveux de feu et l'entraina à l'intérieur .Ce n'était qu'une intuition mais si c'était ce "Harold "qui avait provoqué ce vol? Alors que le début des cours sonnait, tout le reste de la cour retomba lourdement au sol .Allez savoir pourquoi... Axel resta accroché à la statue du fondateur du lycée .Disons que ce n'était qu'un hasard .

Point de vue de madame Creuk :

Mme Creuk rentra dans la salle des fêtes avec une démarche bien à elle .Son tic de toujours mettre ses mains en avant, son allure potelée, ses dents en avant et la pustule qu'elle avait sur le visage (qui ressemblait à un reste de fromage moisi), lui avait value le surnom de Gusgus et plus tard , celui de madame Souris .Surnom que chaque élève prenait grand plaisir à utiliser

Face à elle, la "souris " fut surprise de ne voir que trois élèves... Haddock, Dunbroch et Pevensi . Aucun n'avait vraiment fière allure ...

Mérida avait les épaules voutées, des cheveux dans tous les sens et jamais, au grand jamais peignées .Elle n'était sans aucun doute pas une lumière et faisait partie des cancres de sa classe et aussi de la liste rouge des élèves de ce magnifique établissement, allait savoir pourquoi... Le directeur voulait absolument la garder... Ah oui... Parce que ses parents étaient riches et qu'ils finançaient une bonne partie de l'école... La rousse avait été claire dès son inscription .Après le cours de mathématiques la petite peste avait lancé la feuille d'inscription sur le bureau de sa titulaire en le pliant, tel un avion, pour me lancer (d'une voix enjouer)

-"Vous inquiétez pas m'dame ,c'est juste pour sécher les cours!"

La classe avait bien évidemment rit et étant un des meilleurs profs de cette école, la génialissime prof de math rétablit l'ordre .Oui bon, ça c'était son avis ...

Son regard passa sur monsieur Haddock, un maigrichon très intelligent mais qui ne bougeait pas en classe... La "vieille " avait eu l'habitude de l'appeler : la plante verte et il ne s'en était jamais plaint .C'était un garçon invisible... Surement un petit rigolo qui mettait le déluge dès qu'elle avait le dos tourné... Lui, par contre avait attendu la fin de la cour de math, assis sans bougé, avant de ce levé est de glisser discrètement la feuille d'inscription .Pour partir en s'excusant ! Il fallait tout de même dire qu'il faisait tache dans cette école ...

La femme rongeure continua pour enfin finir sur Raiponce qui fixait une mouche ... Elle c'était un sacré cas! Jamais concentré ou très peu. Toujours collé à un jeune garçon qui ressemblait plus à un arbre qu'à autre chose .La fille Pevensie avait quant à elle rendu son inscription sur une tartine grillée .La femme n'avait put que se demandé avec quoi avait déjeuné la blonde.

Devant elle, trois ados, trois bras cassés, trois bons à rien .Madame Creuk se redressa et dit d'une voix calme

-"Démerdez-vous .Ne gachez pas la fête ."

Elle sortit en faisant claquer la porte de la salle des fêtes .

Ils étaient trois, pas comme les autres .Trois à préparer une fête qui changerait leur vie, sans même le savoir .

Ils étaient trois ados à préparer une fête pour 800 élèves.

***

Des avis ?


	4. Une découverte étrange

PDV de Mérida :)

Mérida inclina la tête en voyant la prof sortir .Elle était serieuse ?Ils pouvaient partir maintenant sans que personne ne le sache ...Tranquille et revenir se soir? La rousse sourit ...COOL!Elle attrap son sac et se dirigea vers la porte .

-"Il compte sur nous ..."

Lajeune fille reconnu la voie de Raiponce

-"Qu'est qu'on y gagne? On est juste des larbins pour eux ."

La rousse se retourna éberluer .C'était Harold qui avait parlé?! Depuis trois ans qu'elle le connaissait ,il n'avait jamais parler même pas quand les profs l'interogeait .Elle avait fini par croire qu'il était sourd ou muet .

-"Et puis la chose est impossible .On est trois pour une fete de 800 et on a quoi... sept heures pour tout faire .On n'est pas dans un de ces film pour ados ou le personnage principal claque des doigts pour tout résoudre .On est juste trois idiots qui vont se faire casser la gueule lundi .Dit d'un ton neutre, qui faisait penser à une conclusion ,Harold

-Je suis d'accord ,ca ne rime à rien ."Ajouta Merida .

Harrold eut l'air perturber puis roujit comme si il venait de se rendre compte de ses mots ou alors ...Etait il surpris qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui?Raiponce se rapprocha quasiment entrain de pleurer.

-"On ne peut pas abandonner ...On doit y croire ! Ils croient tous que ce soir sera une soirée magique et que ce jour et unique ! On doit y croire nous aussi ,leur faire voir qu'Halloween est une fête qui les changera !Si vous ne faite pas ca pour les autres,faite le pour vous ...Ils vous vairont sous un autre angle ou encore ...Faite le pour moi...J'attend depuis tellement longtemps cette fête ...C'est mon rêve ...Cette magie...J'y crois ."

Les yeux de la blonde pétillaient ,elle y croyait ...Peu etre n'avait pas le coeur à lui dire qu'elle ne faisait que rêver .Cette journée n'avait rien de magique ,c'était une calamité .La rousse regarda Harold ,le brun avait décroisé ses bras et hocha la tête .

-"Raiponce ...Je ...J'y crois moi aussi ."murmura le brun

La blonde sourit tandis qu'Harold la rejoignait ...La rêveuse regarda la rebelle d'un regard implorant .

-"Et toi?"Chuchota la blonde 

Mérida trouva ca stupide mais elle n'était pas cruelle ,elle chuchotta un petit :"J'y crois"

La blonde sautta de joie et prit dans ses bras ses coéquipiers

PDV d'Harold +_+

-AAAARG!

Harold se retourna pour voir Merida coincée dans une fausse toile d'araignée tandis que Raiponce tournait autour pour essayer de la libérer.Résulta :elle tombèrent toute les deux .Le brun rit et se pencha pour ramasser les décoration du fond de la boite qu'ils venaient de monter .Celle ci venait du fond de la cave,ils avaient tous passé au peigne fin la cave en prenant soin de prendre toute les caisses .celle-ci datait de 1884 peu après la construction de l'école ...Hiccup la vida entièrement avant d'y voir quelque chose au fond ...C'était...Des bijoux ? Ca n'avait rien à faire la ...L'adolescent les mits dans sa poche en se promettant de les ramener aux objet perdu ...Quoique ...Son propriètaire ne devait plus être de se monde ...

...

12h30 C'était enfin finit...Enfin pour la deco au sol...Il manquait tout la decoration du plafond ainsi que les citrouilles mais les trois décorateurs allaient enfin prendre une pause .Ils s'assirent tous au bord de la scene .Merida s'étalla avec le moins de grâce possible au monde en poussant un cri d'épuisement .Raiponce defit ses cheuveux qui était beaucoup trop long .

-" On a fait un travaille étonnant ...Cria la rousse  
-C'est vrai..."La blonde éclata de rire

Un grand silence s'installa .Les filles se regardèrent et la cheveulure de feu se redressa .

-"Je vais chercher la bouf ! A toute !"

Quand la porte claqua la jeune fille se rapprocha .

-"Harold ...Ce matin...C'était toi qui...  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles .  
-Tu ne sais pas mentir .  
-J'en sais rien et de toute facon ,qu'est ce que ça peux te faire ?  
-Je ...Enfin...On est amis ,non?  
-A-Amis?On ne se connait pas vraiment .  
-Biensur que si! On a passé la journée à nous raconter nos vie ! Je crois que j'en sais plus que toi que n'importe qui dans cette ville !Alors c'était toi?Oui ou non?  
-Je ...Je crois ...J'en sais rien ...C'est impossible .  
-Tu sais ,il suffit d'y croire ...Si tu y crois ,tu verras tout .  
-Comme si tu y connaissais quoi que ce soit ...  
-Mmm...Je sais pas si on peu califier ça comme de la magie ...Mais ..."

La blonde éclata de rire et de si de la ,apparut des citrouilles sculté surpris tomba sur ses fesses en se retenant de dire quoi que ce soit .

-"Attend c'est ...Commenca le jeune homme  
-J'ai la nourriture !Hurla Merida

PDV inconnu.

Une ombre se mouva au plus profond des tenebres .Dans un endroit ou nul n'était jamais sortit et pourtant cette ombre faisait exeption .Le sang divin parcourait ses veines et la soif de pouvoir prenait toute la place dans son esprit . Epialès ,le dieu des cauchemars ,se redressa avec ,pour toute expression sur son visage ,un sourire sadique .

-Mon plan est en marche ! Zeus viendra à moi et perira et ces empoté de demi-dieux ne seront que trop perdu pour faire quoi que ce soit ! Le temps où l'on m'appelait Epialès est fini! Appeler moi tous Pitch Black!


End file.
